


Fuck the Hand that feeds you

by rehliamonster



Series: Prostitute Sans Series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, Loss of Control, Oneshot, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Remote Control, Sans gets to stuff his face, Stuffing, Vibrators, Voluntary Prostitution, Voyeurism, hands free stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rehliamonster/pseuds/rehliamonster
Summary: Sans gets paid for stuffing his face and getting off while he's at it.He loves his new job.





	Fuck the Hand that feeds you

**Author's Note:**

> Trying some smut stuff that isn't /reader for a change^^ 
> 
> Food porn with a strong emphasis on the food instead of the porn. If you're not hungry after this I've done my job wrong, haha!

It was moments like these that Sans loved his new job.

The room he had been led into contained nothing but a two-way mirror, a chair, and a huge table laden with different kinds of food. 

“You may eat as messily or cleanly as you prefer,” the cat monster explained, a right hand man hired solely for the purpose of interacting with Sans so that the true client could stay anonymous. “Leave out the foods you don’t like, but eat as much as you can of the rest.”

“rad,” Sans commented. He had already spotted two bottles of ketchup on the table.

“You are to insert this,” the cat monster continued, ignoring his comment and reaching into a pocket to pull out a small, bullet shaped vibrator. “As soon as it is inside you, you are not permitted to touch yourself until the session is over. My client will control the vibrations. All you may do is eat.”

“sure, works for me,” Sans agreed easily, plucking the vibe out of the cat monster’s hand and studying it curiously. It was smooth and made of metal, polished and high quality. If he hadn’t already guessed that his client was rich from the food and the fat sack of gold Sans had received prior to this, this piece of machinery would have confirmed it. Technology that looked so smooth and perfected was rare and highly prized in the Underground. 

“Then I shall leave you to it,” the cat monster exclaimed and left the room, closing the door and leaving Sans alone. 

He allowed himself a moment to eye the mirror curiously, but then he quickly brought his attention back to the vibe in his hand. He wasn’t truly interested in who his client was, and he had better things to do than stare at his own reflection. 

Deciding to get on with it so he could start to have fun, he angled himself so that his front was entirely visible from the mirror. He unceremoniously shoved his shorts down and conjured a vagina, fingering himself a little until he was wet enough to insert the vibe. It slid in easily and came to rest inside him with no trouble, the smooth surface feeling pleasant against the flesh of his summoned inner walls. 

There, done. 

He pulled his shorts up again - the cat monster had been very clear that in terms of visuals, the eating would be the main event and not his pussy - and ambled over to the table, the smells causing saliva to gather in his mouth. 

It was truly an amazing spread.

The bottles of ketchup he had already seen stood next to a large serving of fries, and a burger. Both looked like they had been bought from Grillby’s, nice. There was a big pizza with his favourite toppings; extra tomatoes and extra cheese, hot dog pieces. Next to that was an actual hot dog, covered generously in condiments and onions. There, a platter of sandwiches, different kinds of toppings and sauces. Here, several salads, green leaves and vegetables and beans, some of them containing a form of grain as well. Oooh, over there was a steaming plate of curry, with both rice and bread. A tray contained a collection of small bowls, each filled with a different kind of soup. 

Fried foods, fresh foods, greasy foods, healthy foods; the selection was more than his eyes could fully take in. 

And that wasn’t even mentioning the dessert section yet, where cakes, cupcakes, cookies, ice creams, parfaits, fruits and a variety of other delicacies were waiting for him. 

Yup. 

Sans officially had the best job ever. 

With a happy sigh, he plopped down on the chair, scooted closer to the table, and began. 

Out of sheer habit, he grabbed one of the ketchup bottles first, popped it open, and took a hearty swig. The sweet and savoury taste hit his tongue just right and reminded him of how hungry he was. That had been requested, and it made sense of course. He never would have been able to stomach such a feast if he had followed his usual diet of eating about five to seven times a day. 

Mmmh, this was good ketchup. 

He dunked some of it on the fries and shoved some of the greasy potato sticks into his mouth. Yep. Definitely from Grillby’s and salted exactly to his perfect preference. Slightly crisp, but going soft from the grease. So good. He swallowed the pulp as soon as he was done chewing and jumped a little when he noticed a faint vibration deep inside him. 

“heh.”

Here we go, he thought. 

Sans picked up the burger, opened his mouth wide, and took a massive bite. Fat and two different sauces dribbled down his jaw while his big teeth made short work of the food, sending small bits of food flying everywhere. Being a skeleton, he couldn’t really close his mouth while he chewed, and that made eating a rather messy affair sometimes. A lot of monsters were put off by that and he usually tried to mind that fact and only eat in small, dainty bites when he was out and about. Here though, the client was clearly getting something out of watching him, so he let himself go and ate however he felt like. 

It was nice, letting go like that. 

He took another big bite out of the burger, enjoying it just as much as the last. Two pulses from the vibrator made him shift in the chair, a brief spike in intensity that died down again immediately after they had become noticeable. In combination with the rich taste of the greasy food, it felt heavenly, and Sans let out a low, appreciative groan. 

Shit, he was enjoying this for sure.

Eyeing the food on the table, it occurred to him what a waste it would be though to stuff himself full on a burger and fries when there was all of this other stuff. Of course he _loved_ Grillby’s food, but… there was food on this table that he’d never tried before. Delicacies that he wouldn’t be able to afford even if he saved up for them. Things he had never even _seen_ before. He shouldn’t waste the opportunity. He allowed himself one bite of the hotdog, delighting in the amount of condiments on it, before he overcame his natural inclination to just sit and grab what was near him. He walked along the side of the table instead, looking for some of the rarer and more unusual treats.

Here, this seemed like a good place to start. 

A dish that wasn’t completely unfamiliar; he had seen it before in the lab when Alphys was watching anime and eating it. Ramen. Only this looked nothing like the plastic wrapped dried noodles Alphys would cover in powder and hot water, nor did it have that strong smell of artificial flavouring. No, this was freshly cooked for sure, and made with proper ingredients. He leaned closer and inhaled the scent; savoury, rich, salty. The broth was dark and reminiscent of soy sauce. Next to the noodles, greyish - brown in colour, there were mushrooms in it. Mushrooms were rather common as a food staple in the Underground, but these were a species he hadn’t seen before. There were also green onions and cabbage leaves and thick slices of roasted tofu piled on it. 

Sans fumbled with the chopsticks that were provided next to the bowl, but quickly gave up in favour of using a fork to fish out those long noodles. Alphys would be appalled, but he didn’t care. He was hungry. 

He slurped up the noodles messily, added some veggies, wolfed down a tofu slice, and then drank some broth straight from the bowl. 

Oh yeah. 

This had a strong flavour, the broth simple and yet filled with nuance. There was also just enough oil in it to satisfy his endless love for greasy food, even though the soup wasn’t greasy in itself. The noodles had a thick and slightly irregular texture on his conjured tongue, he wondered if they were handmade. The new mushrooms were interesting; not quite like champignons but close, only more slimy but in a good way. The fresh greens added a nice bit of crunch to the whole experience. He liked this dish, but there was more to try. On to the next. 

He found himself faced with a plate of eggs cut in half, the sides with the yolks facing upwards. They were hardboiled and the yolk seemed to have been mixed with some sort of cream, piled in neat little tufts inside the cavity where they originally rested, sprinkled with pepper. He picked on up and ate the slice whole. Hmm. Seemed to have mustard and some mayonnaise in it. Not a favourite, but it blended well with the flavour of the egg. 

Next he decided he wanted to taste the curry; it smelled very strongly of spices and had an intense yellow colour. He identified bell pepper, chickpeas, spinach, and slices of some fruit in it that he couldn’t identify. Rice or bread? Both. Scooping up some rice and curry on a spoon he took a first bite, noticing that the vibration inside him briefly increased in strength again when he reached for the bread at the same time. Seemed like his client approved of his greediness. Good. 

The flavour was nice and strong, the spices balanced in just the right way. It was just as strong in intensity as Grillby’s food, but in a different way. Here, the intensity came less from the grease and the heaviness of the dish, but more of how well spiced it was. Taking another taste this time by dipping the bread in it, Sans decided he liked this curry too. 

Right next to the curry stood a salad plate, which didn’t just have lettuce leaves but also tomatoes and corn, cucumber and avocado, as well as grilled mushrooms and onions and some sort of grain. A big scoop in his mouth and he was crunching away. 

Nah. 

It didn’t taste _bad_ , but it just didn’t have the right kick to it that he wanted right now, and the grain got stuck between his teeth. The honeymustard dressing was nice though. He ate a spoonful just of that and felt a spike of intensity from the vibe, causing him to moan. Some of the dressing fell out of his mouth. 

Shit, this felt good. 

Looking around for what to eat next, Sans almost couldn’t believe his eye lights when he spotted a rectangle shape on the table. 

A Steak in the Shape of Mettaton’s Face?! 

Damn, this client really went all out. Those things were unreasonably expensive. Made from the best meat substitute the Underground had to offer, it was said to be an incredible experience. Sans had never really bought into that, given that it was branded by Mettaton. He completely believed that this silly robot would charge an exorbitant price just for having his face on it. Well, now was his time to test it. 

Sans cut a large piece off and shoved it into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. 

Juicy, definitely, the inside looked softer and lighter than the outside and he could feel the difference inside of his mouth as well, liquid collecting in his mouth as he chewed. The texture had a glazed quality to it, and the flavour was good, although not overwhelming. 

Definitely better than expected, especially considering what the Glamburgers were made of. 

Not worth the full price tag, however. 

Back to the interesting stuff. 

Over here was another soup, a creamy one this time. It was orange and smelled sweet and mildly sharp. He dribbled some into his mouth, feeling the taste wash over his conjured tongue. Sweet potato and carrots, he thought, possibly with some ginger, but what was that creaminess? It reminded him of milk, but also of those chocolate candies with coconut inside that he found in a cooler in the dump that one time. He’d given most of them to Papyrus, but his brother, cool as he was, had insisted on sharing with him. Some sort of coconut cream? It tasted really nice. He wasn’t generally a soup kind of guy, but this he could get behind. He slurped down some more, noticing how the vibe increased the intensity of its movements again - but this time it stayed at the higher frequency. 

Sans clutched the edge of the table, taking a deep breath in order to steady himself. Even though it was low and light, the constant stimulation was getting to him. He wanted to lay down and beg to be brought to orgasm, but he wasn’t allowed to. Not that he really had to work either - the client stuck to the rules Sans set for himself when he decided to do this work. 

Rule one: Papyrus wouldn’t know what he did. 

It was his most important rule, not because Papyrus was naive about sex, but rather because he was a firm believer in romance and everything that came with it. Wrapping his skull around having sex for money would be difficult for him, and perhaps negatively inform his view of Sans. That was obviously not something Sans could allow. 

Thankfully, due to the cramped living conditions of the Underground, everyone involved had an interest in making sure such things were kept a secret, and the means to enforce that secrecy. Rat out a client or prostitute, and word would get around immediately, but that also made sure that not only would nobody ever book the client or prostitute in question ever again, but also that the community as a whole would shun them for breaking the rules. It simply wasn’t talked about who bought and who sold what exactly. 

Rule two: No pain and no damage. 

Apart from the fact that Sans had only 1HP to his name, which made such things inherently risky, he just wasn’t the type to prefer pain with his pleasure. The kind of edging he was currently engaged in was about the most he could take in terms of torture, anything else would be too much. A straightforward rule as well. 

Rule three: Sans didn’t do the work, the client did. 

He would lay there and take it, but he wouldn’t be the one to bust out actual effort. This one could be tricky with some clients, who didn’t always understand his limits in regards to this. He didn’t mind minor movement, like standing here at this table and eating, for example. But he wouldn’t ride anyone’s dick or pound into someone. Too much effort. Anyone who said that made him a lazy prostitute - well, yeah. He was. He didn’t even have strong opinions about topping or bottoming one way or another. He just really didn’t feel like exerting himself. His clients could either take it or leave it. 

Being here and eating wasn’t really hard or counted as exerting himself. 

It was just… damn, he wanted to come now. 

A whine left through his teeth, slightly higher than his usual voice. His hips bucked without his conscious input as he thought about laying down and taking care of the growing heat in his pussy by himself. 

He had to eat more, that was it. That was partially what his client was paying for, so surely if he enjoyed more food, the client would reward him with stronger vibrations until he came. 

Here, he could continue with these steamed dumplings!

Sans completely ignored the chopsticks provided for him to eat with this time, instead just grabbing the buns with his phalanges and shoving them between his teeth to chew. There was a mixture of ground tofu and chopped vegetables inside, seasoned with soy sauce and something citrusy that tasted unfamiliar to him. The strong flavours of the pulpy inside contrasted nicely with the smooth blandness of the bun dough. 

Good. 

But not good enough to warrant an increase of intensity. 

Moving on, he found another plate of buns, but they seemed different from the ones he tasted before. They looked harder and were more green in colour and smelled almost sweet. He sniffed them before taking a careful bite; the taste of honeyed pumpkin hit his tongue and he immediately shoved the rest of the bun into his mouth, his big teeth making quick work of the treat. Two spikes of vibrations made themselves known against his sensitive walls, and his appreciative groan at the taste bottomed out into a low, rough moan. 

Shit, that was more like it. 

He ate another bun and was ready to try a third when he noticed the noodle dish to his left. Not spaghetti, but a deep earthen dish filled with flat noodles and some sort of sauce, a delicious crust of molten cheese half-covering it. 

Sans took a spoon instead of the knife and fork that lay next to the dish, and scooped a big bite into his mouth, moaning without the need for the bullet vibe to do its work. 

The cheese practically melted in his mouth, initially dominating his palate with its hearty flavour, until the tomato sauce and cream managed to kick in together with the noodles and onions, blending into a more balanced and tasty combination. The vibe started massaging his pussy more strongly - and then the intensity stayed up. 

“oooh shit, yeah, yeah,” he moaned, losing his coherency for a second and beginning to babble. 

The vibrations died down again and Sans wanted to hit something. 

Food, he needed the food! 

He shoved another spoonful of the noodle gratin into his mouth and immediately followed up with some of the lasagna that sat right next to it. That one was nothing special, but he liked the tomato sauce, so he ate more of it and moaned when he got another spike of vibrations out of that. 

More. 

Please, more. 

He grabbed several small bread rolls next and shoved them into his mouth whole, they were filled with cheese and chillies, the hot, sharp tingles of which bit into his tongue and were immediately soothed by the cheese, at the same time as the vibrator increased the intensity of the vibrations again. 

Sans’ bones were rattling by now, his hips shivering and bucking from the stimulation. He could feel sweat building not only on his skull, but on his whole body. 

There were bruschetta with butter and different kinds of flowers spread onto them. The mix of the smooth and warm heartiness of the butter and the subtle, spicy sweetness of the flowers almost shook him out of his intense focus on the pleasure in his pussy. He would have thought this too fancy for him to like, but it drew an appreciative hum out of him which immediately became a loud moan when the vibrations got stronger yet again. 

He could feel the slick juices from his opening slowly spreading on his femurs, thanks to how much he was squirming. 

His head fell back, he was close - 

The vibrations ceased. 

“ _fuck_ ,” he said loudly, almost shouting. 

He felt almost angry with the need to come now, but the vibe was back down to the lowest setting, teasing him without giving him the stimulation he craved. 

Cursing loudly, he began shoving food into his mouth with no regard to exactly what and how much of it he ate. A few things registered on his tongue in the onslaught - green pesto spinach spaghetti, truffle fennel risotto, caramelised onions, several different kinds of sushi, grilled eggplant, chilled mango ginger soup. Honey glazed pumpkin slices followed wine-marinated roasts, rosemary covered potatoes sneaked in between an oven baked ratatouille and a mixed bean dish so spicy that tears gathered at the corners of his eye sockets. 

Or maybe that was the desperation, the need for him to finally come. 

He didn’t know anymore. 

The vibrations were plateauing again and he was beginning to feel full. How much longer could he do this? He wanted to come. Desserts. There were desserts; they came after the meal and signalled its end, perhaps that was the solution, perhaps if he ate from the sweet fruits and cakes and cupcakes he would be allowed to orgasm. 

He started simple with a strawberry shortcake, the sweetness of it almost shocking after the mostly savoury foods he ate before. The cake dough was spongy and soft, the cream thick, the fruits just at that perfect balance of sweet with an ever so slight undertone of something wild and sour.

The vibe pulsed and he dropped the cake fork he had been using, yes, _yes_ , it was working. 

He sampled several of the cupcakes yet; chocolate with pink raspberry frosting, a layered affair topped with alcohol-filled cherries, blueberry cheesecake muffins, banana honey crunch. Each time he left a little wrapper behind empty, he was rewarded with a pulse of stimulation against his slick, oversensitive walls. 

Sans had no idea how he was supposed to keep eating when he was getting so close again, his knees were weak and standing was difficult, but he had to find a way because if he didn’t come soon he would summon a gaster blaster and trash this entire room if he had to. 

He devoured a bun filled with custard cream and then went back to the fruit cakes; several tartes with pear, apricots, plums and apples made it into his mouth. His soul was beginning to buzz with the amount of magic that was pumped into it from all the food, but he couldn’t stop.

There was this pistachio cream cake that he actually ate several bites of because it was just that good, moaning louder and louder when that earned him a brief, glorious moment of prolonged and intense vibrations.

A rainbow cake with colourful sprinkles was too sweet for him and he abandoned it, but the butter cookies dipped in molten chocolate were a treat and he indulged, soon adding fruits to the cookies as well to dip all of it in chocolate and demolish it in a single bite. 

His mouth fell open when the vibrator buzzed intensely inside of him and he had to grab the table again, a high-pitched whine making its way past his teeth and hanging in the air. 

The vibrations died down again. 

No, no, _no no no_ …

He dove for the banana splits and managed to almost cram the whole plate into his maw, topping it off by spraying more cream into his mouth straight from the bottle that stood next to it. When the vibrations increasing again in response to that, he almost choked. 

His soul was feeling stuffed with magic by now, stretched to the point of almost being uncomfortable. 

Just a little bit more. 

Just a bit. 

Salted caramel, red jelly, cream puffs, treacle tart, almond bites, layered crêpes, pastel coloured macarons and an assortment of puddings…

Moan after moan echoed through the room when each bite, each new treat sent a new pulse of ever stronger vibrations through him. His whole pelvis felt hot and awash with sensation, the heat radiating from there makings its way through his whole body. 

He was _so close_ now. 

He shoved a spoonful of chocolate ice cream into his mouth, perfectly timed with the next increase in the vibrations. He could feel the vibe so strongly against his insides now, his fake muscles clenching against it and sucking it deeper into his entrance. The sweet, rich taste of the chocolate lingered on his tongue and his palate even after he swallowed and he moaned loudly, his hips bucking wildly as the magic from the food settled in his soul. He was beyond full, feeling a desperate need to fondle his soul directly just to get rid of that stretched feeling, maybe he could massage it enough to get some orgasms in one after another and relieve himself of the excess magic that way, he was sure that would feel amazing, but that wasn’t how this worked and so he ate another spoonful of ice cream - 

The vibe pulsed, pulsed again, spike after spike of intensity and _finally_ he was pushed over the edge. 

After so long, after all this teasing, he shouted his release out loud, falling over onto the table in a desperate attempt to catch himself as his legs gave out under him. His spine was ramrod straight and his eyes clenched shut, tears streaking over his zygomatic arches. 

All awareness for himself was lost in the blissful ecstasy of his orgasm, he whined and moaned, flailed without regard for the kind of mess he made with the food, some of the plates even falling off the table. He wouldn’t have cared if he was aware enough to notice, riding out his climax as the vibe stayed on the highest setting throughout, granting him sweet relief. 

His feet twitched as the last shocks of sensation ran through him and the vibrations grew fainter and finally subsided completely. 

Laying on the table and breathing heavily, Sans didn’t move for several long moments. 

“fucking hell,” he eventually managed to groan out. 

His front was coated in a disgusting paste of mashed food, the squelching sensation of which he could feel with every breath he took. That would be a bitch to get out. 

Worth it, though. 

Eventually, he managed to slide off the table and straightened himself, feeling a little woozy but otherwise more fulfilled than he had in a while. 

“so,” he began. 

“do i get the rest of the food to go or…?”


End file.
